Twilit Hero
by TwiliRupee
Summary: AU. How is it that Link, Hero of Time, gets to where he is in TP in my alternate universe? This one-shot answers it all.  Story is better than summary, so please read!


_TwiliRupee Presents_

**Twilit Hero**

Link gazed out from his doorway where he was sitting cross-legged, looking out at the clearing that made up the small village where the Kokiri children made a home. He sighed, feeling bored. He had barely been back for four months from his journey in Termina and his futile search for Navi. Though he was only twelve years old, he felt much older, and every second sitting there watching the glowing fairies flying through the air felt like an eternity. Nothing ever changed there. It was no wonder he had thought he was a Kokiri before he realized his destiny of being the Hero of Time.

He yawned, looking up at the sky. He didn't belong here. He was a Hylian. Soon, he knew, he would outgrow everything, the small sword he had, the bed he slept in, the boots he sported on his feet, the clothes he wore. Already, things that had once seemed just the right size were getting smaller.

Below on the grass, Epona whinnied, trying to get him to play with her. But Link remained sitting there, deep in thought.

"Hey. Hyrule to Link!"

Link blinked, looking down, and saw Saria standing next to Epona. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, Saria, I'm fine," Link replied softly.

Saria climbed up the ladder. "What's wrong?" she asked seriously, sitting next to him.

"I need new clothes..." Link muttered, tugging at his tunic. "But I don't have the rupees to get any." Saria began to speak, but Link cut her off. "I don't want to take the Kokiri's money. It's not fair. I'll just go run around Hyrule and cut down the grass."

"But we want to help," Saria said. "You're the Hero of Time. You can't afford to waste time wandering around Hyrule for rupees."

"No one even knows I'm the Hero of Time. In fact, I don't even remember what I did!" Link gave a frustrated sigh.

"What do you remember, Link?" Saria asked softly. She had heard him complain about forgetting all that happened when he was an adult, before the princess had turned back time. But she never asked him that question before.

"It's all a big blur, really. I remember none of the details, only the general plot – wake the Sages, find and rescue Zelda, defeat Ganon, save Hyrule. The next thing that comes to mind is standing in front of the Master Sword as a kid again."

"Do you remember who the Sages are?"

"Of course I do! You, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, Rauru."

Saria grinned. "Good. Don't forget."

Link laughed. "I won't." He tugged at his tunic again, going back into thought. The two friends were quiet. Down on the grass, Epona neighed once more, pawing the ground with her hoof. Link grinned and stood, going inside for a moment. He came back out, carrying a carrot. He and Saria descended the ladder.

Upon seeing the carrot, the mare neighed again, trying to take the carrot from Link's hands.

"Woah, there, greedy," Link said with a laugh. Epona raised her head, looking insulted.

"I swear she understands every word you say," Saria said with a giggle as Link broke off a bit of the carrot and feeding it to the horse.

"She does. She knows exactly what I want. I couldn't thank Malon enough for giving her to me." Link rubbed Epona's forehead, feeding her another bit of carrot. "You're a good girl, Epona," he cooed. Epona snorted in agreement, munching on the last of the carrot.

Link and Saria stood side by side, petting the mare. Saria looked at her friend carefully. Then she pulled a fifty rupee from the pouch hanging from her belt. "Here. Go buy yourself a new tunic."

Link looked at the money. "I can't accept that, Saria."

"Yes, you can. What in Hyrule am I going to to with fifty rupees? I don't need new clothes because I will never grow out of these ones. I don't have a horse to care for."

"Epona matters more than some clothes..." Link said. He had been spending his rupees to keeping Epona happy and not spending much for himself.

"In a year you won't even be able to put on those boots," Saria said. "You need this more that I do. Take it."

Link shook his head. "I never thought I'd be bullied into accepting rupees," he said. Saria handed him the purple gem, which he tucked safely away in his own belt pouch. "Thanks, though."

"I did not bully you. And you're welcome. Remember...that's for you, not for this horse."

Epona snorted. "She's insulted now," Link said teasingly. "She says she's much more than just a horse."

"Sorry, Epona," Saria said, giving the mare another rub on the forehead.

Link sighed. "Well, I think I'll go spend some rupees. Do you want to come?"

Saria shook her head. "I'll pass. I was thinking of helping Mido and the others get the shop re-organized."

"I should help with that," Link said.

"No. I'll tell them you've got a big important mission to do."

And so, within ten minutes, Link was mounted on Epona, heading to Castle Town. He didn't return until later that afternoon. And when he did, he saw Saria talking with Impa, the Sage of Shadow.

"Well looks who's here," the Sheikah said.

"Hello, Impa," Link replied, dismounting. Saria noticed with pleasure that he had a new pair of boots on, but she kept quiet. "How's Princess Zelda?"

"She's fine," Impa said impassively. "I actually came to give you news, because I know you don't get a lot of it around here."

"Oh?"

"Impa, it's not that secluded," Saria said.

"He still hasn't heard, has he?" Impa asked.

"Heard what?" Link questioned. "What's going on."

"There's a new piece of Hyrule discovered. The king calls it New Hyrule. While he rules here, Zelda will take up residence in New Hyrule to keep peace there. Because of the Wisdom, she's able to keep together that section of Hyrule very well."

"She's already there?"

The Shadow Sage nodded. "And I've been looking around. Turns out there's a connection point right near here through the stream. A new town's been started up right on the other side and they've got a small ranch that breeds goats."

"Impa, where are you going with this?" Saria asked.

"Link's growing up. He can't stay here. The owner of the ranch, Fado, says he could use an extra pair of hands with keeping the goats in line. I figured, with Link's horseman skills, he could easily succeed at the job, and have a home where the bed actually has room for his legs."

Link huffed at the teasing and muttered something about being the Hero of Time. "I like the Kokiri Forest," he said, rubbing Epona's forehead. The mare snuffled at his hands.

"Link," Saria said. "Impa's right. You don't belong here, as hard as it would be to see you leave. Besides, if it's as close as Impa says you can always come and visit."

Link sighed. He knew the Sage was right, but he was leaving the only home he had truly had for as long as he could remember. "Fine," he said. "I'll try it out."

Impa nodded. "Then I will come back tomorrow to introduce you to Fado and his goats." The Sage disappeared in a flash of purple light. Link sighed again and turned to Epona, undoing her saddle and bridle so she could relax. Saria walked up to him.

"You don't have to go, you know," she said.

"I think I do," Link said. "Impa's right: my bed is so small. My own house seems to be shrinking. And besides, there's more of a chance I'll see Zelda."

"I'll miss you. But I want what is best for you. And people are moving all the time to go over there. Impa and I just heard that Ruto's gone over to start a new tribe of Zora. It's such a great opportunity so many want to take it. It'll be great for you." She smiled softly.

Link nodded and looked away. "I hope you're right."

"I know I am."

* * *

><p>The next day, Link found himself walking with Impa up a hill, leading Epona along. Ahead, the gates of the ranch could be seen. Bleats of goats were heard. As they reached the top, Link saw a large field, cliffs surrounding one side, and fences and stable along the rest. A man was standing among the goats, fiddling with a long piece of grass. He looked up when Impa called his name.<p>

"Well, howdy there, Impa," he said coming towards her and Link. "Back so soon?"

"I found you your help," the Sage replied, motioning to Link, who was still looking around at the ranch. "Fado, this is Link."

"Well, then, Link," Fado said. "How old are you?"

"Twelve," Link said.

"An' how long've ya been riding?"

"Two years."

"Just two?"

"Believe me, Fado, Link's got a way with his horse," Impa said. "Just wait until you see him ride."

"Why don't you show me," Fado suggested. "You can heard 'em into the stable over there. I find that giving 'em a quick shout gets 'em moving faster."

Link nodded. He mounted Epona and started off, picking up a canter. Impa and Fado watched by the gate, blocking it so that the goats wouldn't escape.

"He is pretty good," Fado said as Link rounded up five of the fifteen goats and chased them toward the stable.

"You think he can have a home here?" Impa asked. "He's an orphan, and he's basically outgrowing his current home."

"I'm sure if he speaks with Bo, the mayor, he'll set somethin' set up for the boy. I could even vouch for him. Where's he been livin'?"

"Kokiri Forest."

"Ah. That explains it."

Link finished up his herding and trotted Epona over, a smile on his face. "How was that?" he asked, with a grin as he rubbed Epona's neck.

"You've got yourself the job," Fado said.

* * *

><p>Link soon settled in, making friends with everyone in the village, even the girl his age named Ilia who seemed to have a crush on him the moment she set eyes on him. He had his own house, too, on the outskirts of the town. It was just like his tree house back in Kokiri, but it was a lot loftier and roomier. Saria visited him once in a while, and he visited Kokiri, though it was only when Fado gave him the day off.<p>

Several years passed, and Saria once again came to visit him. It was late in the afternoon, and for some reason or other, Saria had suddenly wanted to visit her friend. She walked through the stream and entered Ordon. But something was off. It was too quiet. There were no shouts of children playing. Only the sound of the waterwheel and the creek. And sobbing.

The door to the nearest house was open, and the sobbing was coming from there. She walked up to the house, and knocked softly on the door. "What happened?" she asked when the shop keeper, Sera, saw her. Fado was there, too. The owner of the house, Rusl was lying on the couch unconscious, bandaged, some of the cloths stained red with blood. His wife, Uli, sat in a chair beside the couch, sobbing loudly.

"It's horrible," Sera said, her voice wavering with tears.

Uli looked up. "The children! They've all been captured!"

"How?" Saria asked. "What about Link?"

"Some monsters came and attacked," Sera said. "Small horned creatures riding on big boar monsters. They took the children."

"Link's gone missing, too," Fado added. "We think he was captured. He's not a kid, but then again, Ilia isn't either but she was captured."

Suddenly, Rauru, the Sage of Light, contacted Saria through the mental link all six Sages shared. _We lost contact with Ruto,_ he said. _If you're in New Hyrule, see if you can get to her._

"Maybe we should check out the rest of New Hyrule," Saria said, suddenly feeling agitated.

Fado nodded. "I'll go with you," he said. They left the house, and started towards the Faron woods next to Ordon. But they didn't get far. In fact, they couldn't even leave. Something stood in the way: large black wall. They stopped at the edge of the wood-and-rope bridge, staring at disbelief at where Faron Woods had been.

"Maybe we should head back," Fado said uncertainly.

"But this is the key to our problems," Saria said, still looking at the wall, which seemed to ripple like water. She walked closer and as she did, strange designs appeared on the wall. She had seen them only once before. The symbol of the Twili race, long since gone from Hyrule. But they were peaceful. They wouldn't harm Hyrule.

Would they?

She raised her hand as if to touch the barrier.

"If it causes stuff like this, I'm leavin' it be," Fado said.

Saria glanced at him then back at the barrier. She moved her hand forward, making contact with the barrier. It rippled crazily, radiating from her hand, but she couldn't get through. Instead, she saw a glimpse through the black wall. A monster, large, black, and covered in dreadlocks, was charging at the barrier. And she knew it saw her. She stumbled backwards, nearly falling over Fado, just in time. A large black hand flew out of the barrier, attached to an unseen monster, and swiped the air in vain. There was an ear-splitting screech as the hand withdrew.

"We can go back now," Saria said, her voice shaking. They started back to the village and were met by Bo, the mayor, and Jaggle, one of the other men in the village.

"Well?" Jaggle asked. "Any luck?"

Fado and Saria shook their heads.

"I'm gonna get back to the goats 'fore they get too rowdy," Fado said, starting up toward the ranch.

"What happened, Saria?" Bo asked.

"If I'm correct," the Sage said. "Ordona Province and Old Hyrule are cut off from the rest of New Hyrule." She quickly explained what she had seen.

"Goddesses," Jaggle said, stunned.

"Monsters can come through there, so we need to be ready to protect our village," Bo said.

"I'll go keep watch by the wall," Saria said. She transformed into an orb of green light and flew off, perching in a tree next to the bridge as close as she could get to the barrier. The sun sank lower in the sky.

Suddenly, she heard a noise, like strange laughter. She turned, but saw nothing. She looked back toward the spring and saw a wolf padding out. It was walking slowly, like it held a great sadness, but it still held its head high. Saria followed it as the sun set and night began.

Suddenly, as the wolf trotted along, more creatures, evil ones that looked like the ones Sera had described, came out of nowhere. The wolf jumped at them with a loud bark, killing them swiftly.

Saria grinned. This was a good wolf. But she didn't follow it as it went into the village. She had to stay by the barrier. She went back to her post and waited, nothing happening for an hour or so until she saw the wolf again, coming up to the bridge. It had a sword and shield across it's back, making it look silly, but strong at the same time. _What does a wolf need a sword and shield for?_ She thought as it trotted beneath her tree and across the bridge and disappeared in the shadow of the barrier.

Everything got quiet again. Hours passed until the sun rose in the sky. But nothing changed. The wolf never came back, and the barrier continued to ripple gently. Saria stared at it, trying to figure out if she could get in. But she didn't need to think on it any further. There was a flash of light coming from the other side of the barrier and the wall dissolved.

Saria sprang into action, she transformed again and flew off into Faron woods, looking around. Then she saw him. The wolf, lying collapsed in the water of the spirit spring. But he was changing before her very eyes.

Soon, it was revealed that the wolf was actually Link, garbed in the clothes of the Hero of Time. He opened his eyes and got slowly to his feet, looking around.

"Well, I guess you did it." The lilting voice. "Perhaps you're smarter than you look."

"Enough, Midna," Link said. A shadow in the form of an imp with a crown on her head appeared. She bounced on the air further into the spring, Link watching her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Aww, but it was so nice here in the Twilight...what's so great about a world of light anyway?" Her orange eyes fell on Saria and she laughed. "See you later." The imp disappeared and a light began to glow. The spirit was showing himself. Saria decided she would leave. She would talk to Link later.

She zipped away back to Ordon and back to Kokiri, grinning to herself. The Hero of Time was back in action.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: So that's how I join the worlds of Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time together. Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to leave a review!<em>


End file.
